A Professor And Two Doctors
by The Pygairian
Summary: UNIT does not know what to do when a man is discovered in the streets writhing in agony and pleading for the Doctor. Jamie doesn't know what to make of these people that claim they can help the Doctor, or the man who also claims to be the Time Lord. And the Doctor does not at all remember his past self meeting UNIT like this. CHAPTERS 1-2 REWRITTEN
1. Attacked

Professor Rundan Cylipso walked quickly. His hood was pulled over his head. He avoided looking at the humans around him. They had searching eyes; Eyes that seemed to see right through him. He didn't like the eyes.

Someone bumped into him, pushing him against the nearest wall.

"Oh, sorry mate! I wasn't watching where I was going... You alright, mister?"

Rundan looked up, stareing into her eyes for a moment. He saw concern in her eyes, and... fear.

"You are afraid..." He whispered, his voice dry from lack of use. "You are afraid of me." He frowned, as her face darkened.

"I don't understand. Look, mister, if you're alright, I'd better be going..." She turned to leave.

"Wait!" Rundan found himself taking a step forward.

She turned back, her warm brown eyes looking into his.

"W-what is your name?"

She hesitated. "Martha. Martha Smith."

Rundan stared at her a moment. She was different from all the others. Her eyes burned with a life than few others had. The way she walked was more confident. She was almost... detatched from the rest of the world; Above the others in some undecernable way.

She stared at him, confusion on her face. "Well, goodbye now." She said, awkwardly and uncomfortably. She turned to leave.

"Rundan." Rundan found himself spitting the word out. He stumbled to complete the sentence. "My name... Its Rundan. Rundan Cylipso."

Martha turned back. He noted an unsettled air about her. Her eyes... they looked inquiringly into his.

"Cool... Well, see you around, Mr. Cylipso." She turned to go again.

Rundan stared after her a moment, then he made to follow, atleast a little further to see what she was up to. But as he moved forward to do so, a splitting pain sliced through his skull. He clutched at his head, and stumbled to his knees in agony. He screwed his eyes shut, and pressed his hands against his head as if to keep it from splitting.

"Sir, whats wrong?"

_Martha's voice_.

Rundan opened his eyes. Through his vision blurred with tears, he made out the vauge shape of a human standing in front of him. He couldn't make out her face, but it wouldn't have mattered much. He had never been good at facial recognition.

"Sir, I think you need a doctor." She said. "I'm a certified medical officer. Can you tell me whats wrong?"

Rundan couldn't focus. His mind felt almost like it was being invaded by some foreign power. Some being controlling him. He tried to focus on her words. _A Doctor? _

"Doctor..." He groaned, clutching his head again.

His mind filled with images of a man. Of several men. All the same somehow.

_The Doctor... _

The words were pushed into his head.

_The Doctor. You must find him..._"The Doctor!" He felt himself shriek, as the pain spiked. It lessened quickly.

_You must find him. _

"I must find him..." Vagely, Rundan could hear a frantic voice, muffled and distorted.

_You must destroy him._

"I must..." Rundan's vision faded into grey. "I must find him..."

_You must destroy him._

* * *

"Well, Jamie, she's all fixed up and ready to go."

"Good. I'm tired o' bein' trapped in the Tardis. There's nothin' to do." The Scot leaned on the console.

"I wouldn't say that, but I do think we have been stuck in here quite a long while, while I've been fixing the stabilizers. I'm sure you will agree when I say we could use some fresh air." The Doctor pushed himself up from the floor and slipped his frock coat back on. He began messing with the controls.

"Aye. It took ye long enough to fix that thing." Jamie folded his arms. "But how d'ye know we will'nae end up some place like last time, with the Cybermen? Ye are'nae exactly perfect at controlling this thing."

The Doctor frowned, pausing in his fiddling. "Are you implying that I can't pilot my own ship?"

"Aye! Ye never get where ye mean to go, and when we get where'ere we're goin', there's always trouble. Ye know ye can'nae control it." Jamie raised an eyebrow at the Time Lord across from him.

The Doctor looked indignant. "Can't control it!?" He retorted. "Can't control it?!Of all the nerve! Of course I can control it!" As if to illustrate his point, he twisted a dial on the console, energetically.

The Tardis lurched, suddenly, and all the lights flickered.

"See!" Jamie gripped the console so as not to fall over. "I said so..." He trailed off when he saw the Doctor clutching his head with one hand and leaning heavily on the console wih the other. His knuckles were white from gripping it.

"Doctor... are ye alright?" Jamie's voice filled with concern. He tentatively took a step forward.

The Doctor opened his eyes, looking dazed. "Chesterton, is that you?" He asked, his voice gruffer than normal. "Where are Barbara and Susan?"

"Doctor, I'm Jamie." Jamie tentatively placed a hand on his friends shoulder.

The Doctor shook his head. "Of course, Stephen, how silly of me! I see it now!" He suddenly turned to Jamie, an accusing finger pointed at the scot "You're the cause of this disaster! You sabotaged my ship!"

Jamie stepped back. "What? I did'nae touch a thing!"

The Doctor doubled forward, suddenly. He gasped a moment, clutching his head. "...Jamie..." he whimpered, gently.

Jamie stared at his friend in alarm and fear. "Doctor, what's happening?"

The Time Lord gasped again. "Some sort of psychic attack, Ben... its... overwhelming me."

Jamie hesitantly took a step forward, not knowing what to do.

The Doctor suddenly grasped at the controls, struggling to flip switches and press buttons.

The Tardis lurched, sending them both sprawling. As soon as it settled, Jamie was to his feet.

The Doctor lay on the floor where he had been thrown, unmoving.

"Doctor!" Jamie knelt by his side. The Time Lord was still breathing, but it sounded strained, as though he was in pain. His face was twisted in a pained expression.

There was a deep thumping sound of the Tardis landing. Jamie looked up. The Doctor needed help. There was nothing he could do right now on his own. He turned to the console, and was about to flip the switch that opened the door when he heard knocking.

A voice from outside drifted gently into the room. "...Doctor?"

* * *

The Doctor sat in the console room in the Tardis, staring at his own reflection on the time roater. The floppy haired, bowtie wearing young person stared back at him, glumly. He had bags under his eyes.

"You don't look too well, do you?" He muttered to himself.

The Tardis hummed gently, the cloisters sounding once on reply. The lights flickered slightly. It almost seemed to be a worried gesture.

The Doctor huffed. "You worry too much about me. I'm fine." He looked away from the console, knowing they both knew it was a lie.

He huffed. "If you're so worried, why don't we go somewhere interesting!"

He stood and began to pace as he spoke, flapping his hands about, exasperatedly. "Earth in the twenty second century, earth in the seventeenth century, Earth in the nineteenth century! Why earth?"

The Tardis pinged in response.

The Doctor paused, suddenly suspicious. He turned angrily to the console "If I didn't know better, I might think you were trying to set me up. You want me to pick another human up, don't you? Oh, no."

His voice lowered. "You know as well as me, I can't go through it again. I can't lose someone else."

The Tardis pinged in response again.

A beeping noise suddenly filled the console room.

"Oh, now what?"

Before the Doctor could check the sensor, the room shook, sending him tumbling to the ground.

Quickly, he was back to his feet, checking the monitor. The ship was spinning out of control, toward a planet. The Doctor grumbled when he realized what planet.

"Earth again!" He muttered.

* * *

Hope you enjoy this. I got a better idea of where the story was supposed to go, and the first two chapters didn't fit very well, so I decided to rewrite them. I hope you like them!


	2. Earth

_Beep._

The monitor cut through the silence. Martha watched the line on the screen intently, counting the seconds.

_...28, 29..._

_Beep._

She let out her breath she didn't know she had been holding. His heart was still beating, albeit erratically and far between. She looked at her patient through the containment room glass. His face was lean and his skin had an ashen tone to it. His hair was a fiery red, but it somehow also had a silvery sheen to it.

_Beep._

He had a small frame, standing only about as tall as herself. He looked as if he hadn't had a decent meal in his life. His clothes were worn, but well kept, if rather mismatched. He had had no identification on him when she had found him. All she had was the name he had whispered before passing out. Rundan Cylipso.

_Beep._

Martha closed her eyes a moment. He had called out for the Doctor. He had acted urgent about finding him.

When she had returned, UNIT had activated the Tardis homing device the Doctor had provided in the late seventies, toward the birth of UNIT.

It hadn't seemed to have gotten through though. Still the Time Lord hadn't shown up.

As if to contradict her train of thought, a haintingly familiar wheezing and groaning sound suddenly began to fill the room she was in.

Martha breathed in, sharply. She turned to see the familiar blue box materialize out of thin air.

Before she could retrain herself, she was at the door. "Doctor?" She called, gently.

* * *

Jamie stood, unmoving, at the console, wondering if he should let the strange voice in.

"Doctor, are you in there?" The door opened a moment after, and a young woman entered. She had dark skin and black hair that was pulled back. She paused and looked around, seemingly confused. Her eyes rested on Jamie.

The two stared at each other a moment.

"Wherr is the Doctor?" The woman asked, tentatively, looking at him.

"Who are ye?!" What she had said registered in the Scots mind. His eyes narrowed, though he relaxed slightly. "How d'ye know the Doctor?"

She seemed to visibly relax. "I'm Martha. I traveled with him for a while." She said. "Where is he?"

Jamie's eyes widened in realization again. "The Doctor!" He quickly returned to the Time Lord's side.

Martha followed him around the console, and her eyes widened when she saw the man on the floor. She knew his face. She had read his file often enough.

"He shouldn't be here." Was the first thing out of her stunned mouth.

"What d'ye mean?" Jamie asked, confused. Then he began trying to lift the man. "He needs help. Help me lift 'em, will ye."

Martha took a deep breath. Her hope of finding her skinny, spikyhaired doctor had died, replaced by a deep disappointment.

This version of the Doctor had never met her before. And he wasn't supposed to yet. As long as he didn't know who she was, it would be fine though. He could still help sort out this mess, because the Doctor is the Doctor, no matter what face he is wearing.

Carefully, she began assisting the Scot. She would help him get situated on a bed in the medical bay outside, and then, of course, she would inform UNIT control.

* * *

Silence filled the courtyard, the only sound being the flap of a small bird's wings as it fluttered away. The old cobblestone paving was weathered and cracked, and dried grass had gently pushed its way through here and there. A thin layer of snow settled over them all, half melted in the bright sunshine.

The tranquility was suddenly shattered by a harsh grinding sound coming into existence. A police box suddenly hurled into existence, crashing down on the paving. It skidded to a stop, bumping gently against the far wall. In a moment, a disheveled man in tweed and a bowtie stumbled from the box, taking in his suroundings.

"Earth!" He said, exasperated. "London, England! In the 21st century too! Its always earth!"

After a moment if frustration, the Doctor inspected the Tardis.

"Quite the landing. You won't be fit to move again for quite some time."

He frowned.

"I wonder what that beam of energy was... It was very powerful. Powerful enough to immobilize a powerful time ship... I wonder..." With that, he suddenly pulled from his pocket a strange device that looked as if a sneeze would break it. A small dial on it turned slowly, letting out rythmatic dings.

He turned in a full circle, pausing when the dinging grew faster. In a moment, he was off, chasing the dinging if his strange contraption.

It led him through the streets, onward, past shops and people. People in the crowd stared at him as he passed, but he payed them no mind.

Soon, the dinging grew faster and louder. The Doctor picked up his pace. He was so intent on his device, he didn't notice as he crossed the street a car speeding toward him.

He looked up in time to gasp, realizing his imminent doom. The driver slammed in the breaks, a moment too late.

Suddenly, he was shoved from the path of the incoming vehicle by unknown hands. He tumbled to the ground, someone else tumbling down beside him.

A pair of hands helped the Doctor to his feet, and dusted him off. He was finally able to take notice of the face that accompanied them. The face of his rescuer.

It was a young woman with shoulder length brown hair. She stood around five foot five, and wore a typical human outfit that she now dusted off.

"You okay, mister?" She asked. "That was a close call."

"Yes..." The Doctor stared into her face. she looked extremely familiar, though he couldn't place it. "Excuse me, but do I know you?"

She smirked. "Not me."

"Oh." He looked at her a moment longer. something about her face. The way her nose curved up. The lopsided smile. It made him frown. "Thank you, miss...?"

"Clare Oswild." The woman held out her hand.

Again, the name struck a chord of recignition, but he couldn't place it. This young woman almost reminded him of his companion Peri, but she was gone now. He suddenly felt a sense of loss as he was reminded of companions and friends long gone.

"Thank you Miss Oswild, but I have to be going now." He said, turning and walking away briskly.

He heard her footsteps as she followed him. "Now wait a minute, mister! You can't just run away like that! Fat lot of gratitude you have!" she called after him.

The Doctor paused. "Why can't I just walk away?"

"Well... I don't even know your name."

"I'm the Doctor. Now thank you for saving me, but I'm really very busy." He continued walking, his long strides leaving her behind. She didn't try to follow this time.

He felt a slight guilt, nagging at him to turn back, but he stifled it. He didn't have time for this.

* * *

Rundan didn't open his eyes when he woke. His head was throbbing, and his whole body ached. He only had one thought in his mind, burned in his consciousness.

_Destroy the Doctor._He realized he was laying on something soft, and a faint, steady beeping was accosting his ears. His eyes blinked open. He was stareing at a white serface. The ceiling. He had some sort of band fastened on his arm.

Shifting slightly, he found he was in a small clean room. There was the bed on which he lay, and a sink and toilet. There was a large window, through which he could see what looked like hospital beds lined up. A few had curtains pulled around them.

_Destroy the Doctor_

There was a nurse outside. She had dark skin. It took him a moment to realize that it was the woman he had met in the streets. Martha.

He carefully swing his legs over the side of the bed.

_Destroy the Doctor._

Martha noticed him and stepped up to the glass. She pressed a button on the wall. "I see you're awake now. Don't be alarmed. We only want to help you."

"Where am I?" Rundan asked, emotion building in his chest. Whether anger or panic, he could not tell. "Why am I here?"

_Destroy the Doctor._

"You're in headquarters of the Unified Intelligence Taskforce, or UNIT. You collapsed in the streets. I found you and discovered your... biological differences."

Rundan breathed in sharply. "So thats it." he said, disgustedly. "You want to analyze me. Probe me. Dissect me. I should have known you humans would do this."

"We don't want to hurt you. We want to help. And we know how to contact the Doctor if that's what you want. In fact, he is already here."

Rundan paused. The voice in his head became stronger. His hand drifted up to his temple.

_Destroy the Doctor._

"He's here?"

"Yes." Martha said, slowly. "Though he is currently... indisposed."

Rundan looked at her a moment. She could get him to the Doctor.

_Destroy the Doctor._"I see now. I'm sorry for my outburst. I will cooperate. May I see him as soon as possible?"

Martha looked slightly unconvinced but nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

Rundan nodded in thanks, and sat back down on the bed. Soon the Doctor would be near. And then he could end this constant torment. The voice in his head would stop.

_Destroy the Doctor._

* * *

AN: I hope this rewrite is enjoyable! Please tell me what you think!


	3. Meet

**AN: So, to all those of you who followed this story, I was unsarisfied with how the story was going, and I rewrote the first two chapters. You might want to go back and read them, as there are considerable changes. I hope this doesn't ruin the story for you, but instead enhances it. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Doctor stared at the large building in front of him. He sighed. Of course. The source of the energy was UNIT headquarters. In frustration, he walked toward the gate.

The security guards stopped him. "Sir, this is a restricted area. No civilians are permitted inside."

The Doctor frowned. "Do I look like a civilian? Look in your records."

One of the guards left a moment, and the other stayed there, guarding the Doctor.

The Doctor huffed, and streightened his bowtie.

A moment later, the guard returned and the Doctor was allowed in, all while the guard issued an apology.

"The brigadier wants to see you, Doctor." The guard informed him.

"Good. I'd like to see her myself."

* * *

Jamie sat in a chair next to the unconscious form of the Doctor. He had refused to leave, still unsure of the trustworthiness of their rescuers. Apparently this was the same organization that had helped them defeat the cybermen back in 1972. He wasn't sure he entirely believed that.

Though he wasn't from this time, and he may not know much, he did know this: it seemed much too convenient for the Doctor to have collapsed like that, and then they land here where everyone was eager to help.

In all reality, he didn't really have much of a choice though. After all, it wasn't like he could help the Doctor. Or pilot the Tardis for that matter. He had to trust them.

That didn't mean he wouldn't be careful though.

The Scot was pulled feom his thoughts when someone entered the room. He looked up.

A young man entered. When he laid eyes on Jamie he paused, as if he had seen a ghost.

"Jamie..." He said, quietly. His eyes betrayed shock and sadness.

"Do I ken ye?" Jamie asked, confused. He looked over the man.

He wore a long maroon jacket, with a bowtie and suspenders. He held his hands up in a familiar manner. Very familiar, in fact.

If Jamie didn't know better, he might say this man were a younger version of the Doctor. His mannerisms and dress sense mirrored that of his friend.

The man looked sad for a moment. "No. Or atleast not this me." He brightened somewhat. "Its you!" he said suddenly.

Jamie stared, dubiously. "Aye." he said, slowly. "It is me."

The man caught sight of the unconscious form on the bed.

"And... its him." He looked back at Jamie, and began wringing his hands. "The brigadier said you two, but I didn't believe her. I had to see for myself. All sorts of impersonators are lurking out there. Dalek robots, shape shifters, and doppelgangers, like our friend Salamander..."

"Salamander!?" Jamie stood suddenly. "You people aren't with 'em, are ye? I thought he fell in the time vortex!"

The man waived his hand dismissively. "No, no, all my interference in the time line made Salamander as you know him not exist. All those things that happened for you are an alternate time line now. Here he's a scientist with a wife and three kids." He looked thoughtful. "Lovely fellow, Ramon. Had tea with him in 2037, for his fifty-eighth birthday. Or, will have tea, as I suppose that hasn't happened yet." He trailed off, smiling slightly.

Jamie stared a moment, frowning. "Aye, of course... But who are ye?"

The man straightened his bowtie. "I'm the Doctor." He said, triumphantly.

Now Jamie knew something was up. "Ye can'nae be the Doctor. He's the Doctor."

"I'm afraid I can be though. Have you ever heard of regeneration? Or, renewal, as I liked to call it then."

Jamie stared.

The imposter put a hand on his chin, his brow furrowing. "No, I never really explained it to you, did I..."

"Wha' are ye talking about?"

The man looked thoughtful for a moment. "Do you remember those pictures Ben Jackson showed you in the Tardis? The ones of the old man?"

"Aye..." Jamie said, slowly. "So?"

"Remember how he told you that the Doctor used to look like that, but then he 'changed his face'?"

"Aye."

"Well, it happened again. I'm from your future. I'm the Doctor in the far future where he looks like this now." The man motioned to his own face, and then looked at Jamie, a calculating look on his face.

Jamie stared at the 'Doctor'. What he had said was true. He knew about Ben and the photos. He knew about the Tardis. His dress sense fit, and so did his personality.

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "How do I know ye really are tellin' the truth? Ye might be some beastie tryin' t'eat me. Ye might be wha' attacked the Doctor."

The man grinned. "Good old Jamie. You always were very protective of me. And the others, particularly Victoria." His smile softened. "I remember you were very fond of her. So was I. It was painful to let her stay on that beach but It was for the best. Our life style wasn't for her."

Jamie looked at the other man in surprise. How could he know those things. The man... the Doctor looked back, a slight grin on his face.

"...Doctor?" Jamie said, quietly, still not sure he believed it.

"There we go!" The man claped his hands onto Jamie's shoulders. "I knew you'd come round! Now..." He turned to his other self. "On to the mystery of what happened to him. Can you tell me what happened?"

"We were just talkin', when suddenly he sor' of grabbed at his head and gasped. Then he acted like he was tryin' to tell me somethin', but he could'nae get it out. He started callin' me other names, like Stephen, and Ian. Then he collapsed."

"Hmm. Sounds suspiciously like a psychic attack."

Jamie frowned. "What's tha' now?"

The Doctor paused a moment. "Its an attack on your mind. Your consciousness. Funny thing though, Its pretty difficult to get into my mind. Even when I was him, I was still strong. What ever we're dealing with, it has to be powerful..."

"Could it'nae be the Cybermen?" Jamie suggested. "They go' into the Doctor's mind when they tried to take over."

"And the rest of the world. No, Jamie, this is different. Its as if its someone who knows me. All of me." The Doctor rested a hand on his chin again.

"What d'ye mean?"

"The Tardis was pulled here by something even she couldn't resist. Cybermen never had that power. Maybe the Daleks, but why bring me to earth? Why?" The young Doctor tapped the sides of his heads with his index fingers.

"There's something I'm missing." He growled under his breath.

"...Jamie..."

The Scot instantly was by his friend's side.

The Doctor hadn't opened his eyes. He groaned, and a hand moved to his head. His eyes fluttered open, and it took a moment before he seemed to fully see Jamie.

"...Jamie... What happened? Where are we?"

"We're on earth, in England, or so they said."

The Doctor's eyes cleared somewhat. "Is the Tardis safe?" he asked.

"Aye... There's a lad here who ye might want to have a word with." The Scot motioned toward the other Doctor.

The Doctor on the bed looked at him for a long moment. The other looked back, a slight smile on his face.

"Snap!" The two Doctors said, quite suddenly, at the same moment.

Jamie's Doctor sighed. "Well, atleast your dress sense isn't awful this time 'round."

The other Doctor beamed.

"So which one are you then? Eighth? twelveth?" Jamie's Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Eleventh. Actually, technically, thirteenth. Or twelfth. It gets a bit complicated."

"Well, then, "Eleven", do you have any ideas as to what might be going on? We're breaking the laws of time you know."

"Not exactly, but I have a hunch."

"Hold on!" Jamie glanced between the two. His eyes lingered on the one in the bed. "He's really you?" The Scot's brow was furrowed.

The second incarnation of the Doctor smiled.

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

Inspite of eleven's indignant exclamation of "Oi!", Two continued. "A version of me from very far in the future. And, if I do say so myself, the best dressed of any of them, so far."

Eleven smiled, adjusting his neckwear. "Bowties are cool."

"Quite."

Jamie put his hands on his hips. "Aye, well now tha' tha' is sorted, what happened t'ye, Doctor?"

Two's eyes were dark and calculating. "Don't you remember, Jamie?" He replied, somewhat cryptically.

"I would'nae be asking if I knew. All I remember is ye suddenly actin' like your head hurt, an' crying out strange things. Ye could'nae even remember my name."

"Yes... Well," Two laid his hands on his lap, somewhat whimsically, and smiled. "Unfortunately, I don't have any recollection of what happened, though I do have a nasty headache."

"Funny thing is, I don't remember either." Jamie and Two looked at Eleven. The young man was once again resting a hand on his chin. "In fact, I don't remember anything about this meeting."

"Well, its not the first time thats happened." Two chuckled slightly. "Our memory has never been perfect. And If you are so much older than me, it must have been a great deal of time since you _were_ me."

"No, but I remember the other times. I even remember the first time."

Two frowned. "Don't remind me. I still can't quite understand how I turn into a pompus idiot like Fancypants."

A shadow passed over Eleven's face, very briefly, and then it passed, replaced by a grin. "Trust me, his successor was even worse."

Two winced. "Yes, I can imagine. He seems to be the only one I haven't met at this point."

"No, neither have I. Thats odd, though. He was the most reckless of all you young incarnations."

Two looked offended at the word 'young', but whatever retort he had died on his lips as Jamie interupted.

"Doctor!"

They looked at him.

"Is this really helpin' us figure out what's goin' on?"

Both Doctors were silent a moment.

"He's right." Eleven said. "We're getting distracted."

"What have you gathered so far?" Two asked, turning the subject to the task on hand.

Eleven began pacing. "My TARDIS was dragged here by a force too powerful for her to resist. Based on what Jamie said, I'd guess you were attacked psychically. But what I don't understand is why of all places are you _here_?"

Two frowned. "I remember pressing the emergency materialisation switch, but nothing else after that. It's too strange to be a coincidence for you to end up in the same place. We should have landed in a completely random location."

Eleven looked very thoughtful. "So 'whatever it is' wants us in the same place. The question is, Why?"

Both the Doctors thought for a moment. Then suddenly Eleven clapped his hands.

"Well!" he said, cheerily, "We won't figure it out just stanging here. The Brigadier told me there's an extraterrestrial life form being held here that was found in the streets called out for us, shorly before you arrived."

"Thats very suspect." Two agreed. "Are you suggesting we speak with him?"

"I am." Eleven smiled.

"Well, don't just stand there then. Lets go!" Two began to move toward the door, wincing slightly as he stood.

"Wait a minute now!" Jamie protested. "Ye can'nae be up an' about yet, Doctor. Your no' well."

"I'm perfectly well!" Two replied, indignantly. He softened somewhat. "Don't worry about me, Jamie. I'll be fine."

Eleven smiled at the exchange, but there was pain behind it. Then he turned to the door, tossing back a quick "Come on," before disapearing through.

* * *

Rundan lay curled up on the bed in his room, his hands clutching his head.

"Rundan," A voice gently said.

Rundan jumped, having not heard the door open.

"You have some visitors. One is the Doctor. He wants to help you." The nurse entered, followed by three men. One was in kilt, and the others were similarly dressed to each other; Bowties, jackets, checkered pants.

Rundan instantly had the images of the "Doctor" brought back into his mind. He recognized two of them.

_Destroy the Doctor! Do it now!_

Suddenly loosing control, Rundan leaped from his position, grasping the nearest one by the throat. It just so happened to be the taller, brown haired one.

The other two cried out in alarm and tried desperately to get him off.

Rundan didn't want to hurt them. He desperately tried to stop.

His muscles tensed as he griped tighter.

Suddenly, he felt sharp pain in his neck, and his vision greyed. His muscles relaxed, and he found himself falling into blackness.


End file.
